


博君一肖

by ly1102189088



Category: LiuY
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly1102189088/pseuds/ly1102189088
Summary: 这是高速公路！
Comments: 17
Kudos: 760





	博君一肖

版权归作者所有，任何形式转载请联系作者。  
作者：从前慢（来自豆瓣）  
来源：https://www.douban.com/doubanapp/dispatch?uri=/note/746213262/

｡° 嘴角痣心上人°｡ 博肖 ꒰ ABO ꒱ 14 【临时标记 上】(๑•ູ॒॒̀•́๑)  
一博见他面色痛苦挣扎，显然已是忍耐到了极致。  
| 豆瓣日记 https://www.douban.com/doubanapp/dispatch?uri=/note/746213262/


End file.
